


Armed and Dangerous

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Alternate Universe, Body Part Kinks, F/F, Female Character of Color, Future Fic, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where YJ stayed together and grew into an adult team, two of the girls fall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armed and Dangerous

No one had said much, after another invasion by Darkseid, when Cissie decided to stick around. They had needed her, and were grateful she'd come, with the League all turned into infants by Granny Goodness. They certainly hadn't complained about Anita showing back up, as it had been her part of the Anti-Life Equation that undid all of Darkseid's plans.

Maybe it was the fact they had both been outside the team, doing their own thing, that had led to them bonding. Or maybe hero worship on Anita's part had finally just cooled to sheer friendship. No one was much listening to Bart's insistence that they were actually girlfriends with all the benefits before they had come to the team again. Not even Tim, who decided that Bart really needed to get laid so he'd stop spreading his fantasies so wildly.

Cissie only smiled and laughed at Bart's babbling, while Cassie tried not to look too shocked by it all. Anita hid her smiles behind her mask, finding Cassie's blushing and outrage more amusing than Kon trying so hard not to drool over the thought. After Bart's third attempt at making them all believe it, though, Cissie took pity on the rest of the team...and enjoyed the stumped look on Tim's face.

"We're together," she said, looking boldly at Cassie after she said it. After all, the young woman was supposed to be an Amazon in training or something.

Anita moved closer, fingers lacing in Cissie's draw-hand. "We like each other, been helping each other awhile."

"Man, I am so having good dreams tonight," was Kon's reply over top of Bart's million repetitions of "I knew it!"

"Doesn't change a thing," Tim said in his 'leader' voice, echoed quickly by Greta, who was turning into a very capable hacker and gadget tech under Tim's training.

"Yeah...you're still our friends," Cassie agreed as the shock wore off. "I just...how did it happen?"

Anita looked at her girlfriend, thumb shifting to move over Cissie's wrist in a very clear reminder that made the archer blush before shaking her head. That story was not for them to hear.

`~`~`~`~`

It had been a very lazy day, despite trying to balance the children-who-were-her-parents while Maad was busy on the job with her own sight-seeing. Once Maad was able to take on babysitting, he had shooed her on, and let Anita explore the city. Anita had not expected to run into her former teammate, especially not when Cissie was only wearing a tight fitting, sleeveless shirt and cute little skort to match while she practiced her archery. Sure the park was open to everyone, and there were targets and baffles for this very reason, but the odds of being in it, in a town that was not either of their homes, had seemed too coincidental. Yet, none of her powers were warning her off it, and... Cissie hadn't noticed her yet.

Anita watched Cissie, her attention coming to focus on those perfect biceps, the exquisite musculature that was hidden at rest but visible with every motion of pulling the draw, nocking the arrow, and then letting it fly, dead on target. Anita decided sightseeing could wait; this was beauty, grace, and strength all in one. The flow of the light on each motion drew Anita to continue her quiet observation, her tongue tingling with the yearning to taste the sweat such concentration was slowly causing to bead up on the skin.

She was still watching the curves of those arms flex when Cissie lowered the bow and noticed her. Whether it was the fact Anita wasn't hiding her lust for those lines, or just that Cissie was as surprised to see her, there was an awkward silence. Anita was the one to break it.

"I've seen so many things, Cissie, but nothing quite as perfect as the way you make your bow sing for you," Anita managed, turning the appreciation to Cissie's skill instead of the desire she felt. When her eyes met Cissie's though, she realized with certainty that her ploy had failed.

"You know, I don't think you and I really took enough time to get to know each other, before." Cissie started putting her gear into its case, and it felt like, for Anita's fervent imagination, that she was doing so in a way that kept those taut, muscled arms on full display. "Join me for dinner?" The Olympic athlete raised her eyes, meeting Anita's once the other woman had chosen to look up from the line of sweat that marked where the wrist guard had been. "At my place?"

"Let me just call and say I'll be late," Anita said, heart hammering at the certain knowledge within that her desire was not a one way street. Sometime, that night perhaps, she would get to run her tongue along those gorgeous muscles, caress the soft inside flesh of the arms she admired, and it was making Anita Fite weak in the knees to know it.

`~`~`~`~`

"Well, I guess we don't need the details," Cassie said, a little disappointed to not know this about her friend first, to not have all the gossip ahead of everyone. She shrugged. "As long as it suits both of you."

Anita ran her fingers up along the inside of Cissie's arm, getting a smile from the archer. Anita then looked at Cassie. "Suits us very fine."


End file.
